Will Wounds be Healed?
by Aira-Chama
Summary: Full Summary inside. Sequel to "Why?" Still in progress. Please read and review


**Jen: Hey Everyone! This is the sequel you've all been asking me to write :) Hope you like it!**

**Natsume: Just get to the damn story stupid author *walks off***

**Mikan: What's wrong with him Jen-chan?**

**Jen: Oh! Don't worry! He's still angry at me for having him say those things to you Mikan-chan! Especially since I made you go away :) He'll get over it sooner or later!**

**Mikan: Oh, okay then…**

**Jen: Ahem, I'd just like to thank the ones who reviewed:**

_**Cuppy-cake143**__ - Thank you Kyla-chan :) And, of course, I'd like to be your friend to! :D Here's the sequel you've been waiting for!  
**animegirL1612 – **__Thanks for the support Cass, :D Here's the sequel!**  
Iceyicecream- **__Glad that you think it's awesome!**  
VeronicaLover123 – **__Glad you like it ! :D**  
KashinoXIchigo4ever- **__More it is! :)  
__**.HEAR – **__Thank you!**  
KeikoSakura-Chan – **__Here's the sequel! :D And if you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask me 'kay? And hope this meets your expectations.**  
nite-fire- **__Thank you ! Here's the continuation btw! Hope you like it**  
AniMehCrAizE- **__Here's the sequel neh?**  
CrimsonKuroNeko-chan- **__No need for the Baka cannon! And here's the continuation :)_

**By the way Mikan, can you do the disclaimer for me? :D**

**Mikan: Of course! Ahem…**

**DISCLAIMER: Jen-chan does not own Gakuen Alice or the quotes used in this story! She only owns her made characters!**

**Jen: And now that that is out of the way, to the story we go!

* * *

**

**Summary: ****Sequel to "Why?" After Mikan left them, they all fell into a depressed state. She left them without goodbyes, well except for some people. And now that she's back, do they still know her that well? And what's this? She brought new friends too? And what result will this end to? Of course, major jealousy. Will she still forgive the ones who hurt her or is it too late?**

_**Note: Bold in the story means they're speaking in English

* * *

**_

_Sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way…

* * *

_

Mikan wandered around the American airport trying to find where the damned exit was. Sure, she wanted to get out of Japan quickly, but she didn't think about what she's do once she reached her destination. Hell! She doesn't even know their language!

She was about to give up, when suddenly, a boy with messy silver hair and sapphire eyes, came towards her direction and stopped in front of her.

"**Are you Mikan Sakura?**" the silver-haired boy asked her.

Mikan gaped at the boy for a while, analyzing what he said, but no understanding came to her brain.

"Uh, what?" was her dumb reply.

Another girl came toward their direction and bonked the head of the boy who spoke to her earlier.

"**You idiot! Can't you see she can't understand English? She came from Japan for Pete's sake!**" The girl screamed at the boy, who has an annoyed expression.

"**And how the hell am I supposed to know she doesn't understand English? Do I look like a fortune teller to you or something? And this is America Idiot! What do you expect me to say?" **the boy glared at the girl earlier.

The girl has waist length blonde hair with blue highlights and warm sapphire eyes.

"**So you **_**weren't**_** listening to Kyoharu-nii! He said we'll be dealing with a **_**Japanese **_**girl you jerk! That's what you get for not listening!**" the girl rumbled on to the boy who rolled his eyes.

"**Yea, yea, Whatever, Ayana. I don't have time listening to your rumbling. Let's just get this over with and be done. I have more important things to do**" the boy sighed.

"**And what is that **_**important things**_** you've got to do Ken?**" Ayana questioned Ken suspiciously.

"**My nap"** he said simply, which earned him another smacking from the irritated girl.

Mikan stood there, gaping like a fish, not understanding what the hell they were talking about.

Ayana finally noticed Mikan gaping at them, and smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry for that Sakura-san. It seems that Ken here _forgot_ that you were Japanese and doesn't understand English" she glared pointedly at the boy behind her.

"Yea yea, blame it all on me" Ken drawled out and stalked off from them.

Ayana rolled her eyes and looked at Mikan again. "I'm sorry for his attitude. He's just cranky for missing his afternoon nap. By the way, the name's Ayana Karrie, nice to meet you!" Ayana smiled at her.

Mikan looked at her for a while, before smiling a little. After that little _incident_ she wondered if she could ever smile truly again...and to trust other people. "Mikan. Mikan Sakura"

Ayana wondered why she looked so sad all of a sudden but shrugged it off. "Oh, and that rude boy you met earlier, his name is Ken Setsune"

Mikan nodded her head. "So, Karrie-san—"

"Ayana is fine, or if you want, you can call me Aya-chan" Ayana smiled at her. She doesn't know why but, this girl looks so much like her dead sister, that it's creepy as hell!

Mikan stared at her again. "Alright then…Aya-chan, you can call me Mikan too. And I'm wondering, are you a student of Alice Academy America?" she asked, looking at their _almost_ similar uniforms.

"Yes I am, and Ken and I are asked to escort you there safely" Ayana said, "Let's go Mikan-chan, the limo towards the academy is waiting for us outside. And I bet Ken is already irritated. He isn't one of those patient types" with that, she walked off towards the exit, which Mikan has longingly been looking for.

Mikan flinched a little at being called _Mikan-chan_, but nevertheless, followed her out.

They reached the limo and seated inside. Ken glared at Ayana and said in a cold voice,

"Took both of you a long enough. I thought you both were going to make me wait here for ages" he growled out.

Ayana just shook her head at his impatience. "Sheesh Ken! You waited for what? 5 minutes? And that's long for you already? Geez, you're worse than _Natsu_" she said irritated.

Mikan's heart clenched as she heard the name. Yes, it wasn't really _his_ name, but it was close. Just thinking about him and what he's done to her made her want to crawl back to bed and cry her eyes out. Mikan sighed at the thought. No, she wasn't going to let those feelings overwhelm her. She wasn't going to let what _they_ said ruin her life. No. She'll live a new life here in America. And forget about those crappy things they told her. She'll move on. She'll find new friends that will cherish her for the rest of her life. Heck, she'll even find a new love to forget about him. Yes people. Mikan Sakura is in love with Natsume Hyuuga. And how she regrets it…Her insides churned again…

_New friends_… But the question is. Can she finally trust people again? She'll try, but as of now, she knows she can't…

Ken glared at Ayana one last time before he looked in front again.

Mikan smiled a little at their little fight, which of course, Ayana noticed.

"I'm sorry for that Mikan, it seems like we can't talk to each other without fighting. It's always been like that" she whispered to Mikan with a sheepish smile.

Mikan giggled a little at what she said. "Well, I'm sure you'd make a wonderful couple" Mikan whispered back.

Ayana made a disgusted face at that before she dissolved in fits of giggles. "No way in hell will that happen to us Mikan" Ayana chuckled.

"Why is that?" Mikan asked curiously.

"It's because me and Ken are cousins" Ayana admitted.

Mikan gasped a little at this. "Ain't I lucky, eh Mikan?" Ayana said sarcastically then smiled.

Mikan giggled again. "Oh, you ARE lucky Aya-chan" she remarked.

Ken was twitching visibly in the other side of the car. Oh, he could hear VERY clearly on what those two are talking about, and it annoyed the hell out of him. He looked at the driver in front and asked out with gritted teeth, "How much longer till we get to that blasted academy?"

"We'll be there shortly, Setsune-sama. The academy is just around this corner" And as he said, the academy came into view.

The academy really didn't look any different from the one in Japan, except for the school name, of course.

Ken got out of the limo immediately and stalked off towards one of the cherry blossom trees, where four boys were obviously resting.

Ayana sighed as she observed Ken lie down on the tree. And Mikan sure as hell know someone who acts exactly like Ken, and his attitude too, of course.

"Let's go Mikan-chan, seems like Kyoharu-nii is still out on a mission with Asuna-nee. We'll just wait for them there" she said pointing to the tree where Ken and four unknown boys were resting.

Mikan just nodded her head as she followed Ayane towards the trees. She doesn't know who the hell is that Kyoharu-nii and Asuna-nee, but she's sure she'll find out later anyway.

"So you guys are already back" A cold voice interrupted Mikan's thought, and her eyes landed on a boy with messy silver hair with blue highlights. Her eyes widened a little. Those eyes. Cold, crimson eyes. She was almost sure it's _him_ but why the hell is his hair silver not raven? And she should stop thinking about that jerk!

"What a nice way to greet me back Allen" Ayana huffed and sat down opposite him.

"Is that the girl?" a boy with messy dark blue hair with ruby eyes asked Ayana, while staring at Mikan.

Ayana looked at the boy before she nodded. "Yes Akira, that's Mikan Sakura"

"The rumors are true then" a boy with messy blonde hair with cold hazel eyes said, while he too, was staring at Mikan.

Allen raised a brow at him. "What's true Ren?"

Ren was about to speak when another cold, stoic voice interrupted him.

"The rumor about the new girl being beautiful and all"

Everyone stared at the boy with messy raven hair with sky blue eyes with amusement. Well, in Mikan's case, she was fighting down the blush that started creeping unto her face.

Ayana smirked as she looked at the boy. "Ohh~ What's this Natsu? Interested in Mikan-chan?" she teased. Natsu just glared at her.

Ayana chuckled then turned to Mikan, who became unusually stiff. "Ah! Gomen, Mikan-chan! I forgot to introduce them eh?" Ayana apologized and turned to where the boys were.

"The boy with raven hair and sky blue eyes is Natsu Azumi" Ayana pointed at the boy who just grunted in response. Mikan flinched at the familiar behavior _and _almost similar name.

"That boy, the one with silver hair with blue highlights and crimson eyes is Allen Kimura" she pointed at the boy who was now seated up and looking at them with mischievous eyes.

"Hn" _Flinch._

"And that one, with dark blue hair and ruby eyes, is Akira Rikuo" she gestured towards the dark-haired boy who just nodded in response.

"And, you already know Ken right?" Mikan nodded her head.

"That, the one with blonde hair and hazel eyes is Ren Katsuragi" she nodded her head towards the blonde.

"Whatever", Ren muttered.

Mikan bowed her head at them "It's nice to meet you all" she said politely, even though her inside was in rampage. WHY THE HELL DO THOSE FIVE BOYS HAVE TO ACT SO MUCH LIKE HIM? It was driving her crazy!

The others just grunted, nodded or just plainly ignored her.

Ayana rolled her eyes at their behavior and turned towards Mikan. "Again, I am sorry for their rotten behavior. You'll get used to it someday. Anyway, now that we're here, we're friends right?" Ayana said, smiling a little.

Mikan looked at her for a while, emotionless hazel eyes turning sad.

The others noticed this change in her mood and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Ayana-san. But...I can't…" Mikan said, looking down.

Ayana looked shocked for a while then turned to her with confused eyes. "Why is that Mikan-chan? Is there something wrong?"

Mikan looked at her apologetically. Mikan's last word to them before she ran off to the other side was, "I'm sorry but… _**Sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way**_"

* * *

**So~! What do you guys think? Lame, stupid, great, bad, anything? Please let me know on your reviews guys! And sorry for the short chapter, this is just a prologue or something. Constructive criticism is allowed, but please, NO FLAMES! :D I will update this soon, and again, I haven't forgotten about my other story. I'm still editing some parts that I don't like there, but I sure as hell am not deleting that ^^**


End file.
